I'm friends with the monster
by Li'l prodigy
Summary: If you had a friend that was insane or dangerous or even a monster...would you fall in love with him? MalXOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Running

*Elycia's P.O.V*

Well, where do I begin. First, my name is Elycia and I'm 16. I don't go to school I think it's so boring. One more important thing, I only have one friend and he's a person you do not want to mess with. He's scary, he's trouble...he's a monster.

* * *

"This has is the most stupid idea you've ever had, Mal!"

I shouted at him while I began to hear the siren of a police car. The both of us were running from the police and the owner of a drug store that we robbed a few minutes ago. I was caring my backpack filled with the thing's that I took like snacks, and drinks. Unlike Mal, over here, stole cigarettes, lighter, and alcohol.

We both kept running into people and pushing them. I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel the pain of my feet pounding on the hard concert floor. I started to slow down as I was getting tired and tired. Mal grabbed my arm and pulled me so I can be at the same paste as he was. "Get out of my way, lady!" Mal screamed, then pushed the women to the side, he turned and gave her the middle finger.

"Mal, look out!" Mal then turned back when he heard me then, _"__BAM" _he ran into a street light and hit his head and collapsed on the ground.

"Ah, damn who put that pole there?" He said while rubbing his forehead and laughed, I did too.

I saw the police coming closer. "There coming. Mal get up there coming."

I started to pull his arm to try to make him get up. "There guys never quite." He finally got up and grabbed my hand so I could be able to ketch up. I guess you could say I blushed at the moment when he took my hand. It felt warm and kind of rough, I didn't mind I just always wanted to hold his hand.

Out of no where, Mal pulled me through a broken window inside an a banded hospital. We dashed in the building quickly before the cops tried to come in. Mal disappeared and left me standing.

I didn't know where to hide, I started to look around seeing if there was any place to hide, but it was too late. I could hear the police marching in the hospital trying to get in. I froze there with fright as I felt my spinal cord shivering. Then suddenly, Mal pulled me by my waist into an old closet.

The cops where inside and they began to search the place.

Mal covered my mouth with his right hand so I wouldn't be able to make a noise.

They didn't know we were in the closet at all. We wanted for the cops to leave, but then I felt something crawling up my leg. I wasn't Mal even tho he would do something like this to me just to fool around

I kept wiggling my leg carefully but it was still there. Mal got an old flashlight and shined it on my leg to see what was bothering me.

"Holy shit!" He whispered. "That's a big bug." I carefully bored down and saw a huge cockroach on my leg. I screeched in my mouth so loud, that the police were starting to get suspicion. Mal hold tightly on my mouth while shying in my ear. "Shh, be quiet. Your gonna give us away." He said angrily to me. I lifted my hand to get to where Mal's hand was holding my mouth and removed it. "Get. The. Damn. Bug. Off. Me!"

"Fine, don't move."

He slowly slip down my waist to my leg. I was shaking my legs, the bug was still there and Mal was trying to figure out how to get it off, but without making a noise. I then felt a light breeze on my leg, Mal blow softly so the cockroach would move. It tickled and I creaked my lips trying not to laugh.

"Hold still." Mal demanded and I did what I was told. Then he smacked the cockroach right off my leg. It hurt, plus it made an echo. The cops heard it.

But they ignored it for on reason.

"Dammit, I can't find them anywhere!" One of the cops said as he began being frustrated that he couldn't find us. "Just forget it. Come on let's go!" Said the owner of the drug store.

Then they finally left.

* * *

_**Well here it is. I really hope you like it and there are alot of spelling errors, sorry I rushed. Anyway, The next chapter will come soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm back with this story.**_** Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Somewhere to stay

"AHA" I jumped out of the closet and began shaking and wiggling to make sure the bug was really off.

"That was the most dumbest thing ever, Mal! We almost got caught and I really hope you took the bug off me becau-" Elycia was cut off by Mal.

"Oh shut up already, it was fun away. Having your gremlin pumped and your heart beating rapidly. I know you liked it, you always do." He said with a smirk.

"No."

"Yes you did, but anyway you should really run more faster next time."

I signed after he said that. "There wont be a next time, Mal. I'm tired of doing these things with you." He looked at me angrily as he went up to me. "Are you serious, after everything I've done for you, your just gonna leave me like I never met you. *looks down* I guess I was right about you, you're so weak." I kind of felt hurt when Mal said that. Deep inside my head there was a little voice repeating _"Don't leave him, don't leave him!" _I don't know if my mind is just playing with me or telling me to actually not leave. When Mal turned to walked away, I grabbed his arm.

"Wait Mal, maybe I'm just overreacting about what happened today, I still want to be with you." He then lifted up my head with his hand so he could see my face.

"I thought so. Nobody leaves me with my okay." He said with a smirk.

...

Me and Mal were just chill'in in the a banded hospital, I was munching on my chips while Mal was smoking on a cigarette while looking outside the broken widow. I was starting to get bored and decided to go to my friend's house since there's no where for me to sleep at.

"Well I'm gonna leave now, okay Mal."

"I guess, your coming tomorrow right? There's somewhere I wanna take you." I was king of surprised cause Mal never takes me anywhere, he's been acting different lately. "Can I know where?" I asked. "You'll know when we get there." He said angrily.

"Fine." Then I left. I looked around to see if the cops were looking for me, but it looks like the coast is clear. I wonder what Mal wanted to show me, maybe is more money that he took from people's house's. I remember when I first robbed a house with him. We both wore black mask like we were ninja's and had our backpack's, it was a good thing it was at night too. He said the best way to get into people's house's is the chimney. I thought that was a bad idea but he ignored me since he think's he know's what he's doing.

Once we were inside, he decided to check the master bedroom. I had to check the kids room cause I'm a beginner he said.

I carefully and quietly walked in their rooms, there were both baby's, boy and girl. I think about like 3 or 2. There was nothing in there for me to steal at all, not even candy, but it doesn't matter anyway. I don't like taking things from kids, not even baby's, it wasn't right. I left there room's and went to go see how Mal is doing once I went inside the room, Mal had a knife near the sleeping father's neck and was about to get ready to slice it. I yelled at Mal, but while whispering, saying no and is he insane and stupid. He immediately putted the knife in his pocket and smirk, he grabbed all the precious things he could find and left. I wonder how we were gonna get out through the chimney, but Mal said we leave through the back door. When we did there was a huge Rottweiler changed up barking at us when we came out. I hide behind Mal when it barked at me. I was scared and worried that were gonna get caught by this noise. But then Mal walked forward to it and he stopped barking, the dog started to wine when Mal grabbed him by the throat. It cried and I was freaking out of what Mal is doing, he then putted his other hand on the back of the dog and twisted its neck. It was silent, the dog was dead. I began to cry from seeing the poor face of the dead, but Mal didn't feel a thing. We ran from there house and we stopped in the middle of the road. I smacked him across the face about the dog, but he didn't do anything or say anything I don't remember much about what happened after that, but I felt sick to my stomach about the poor Rottweiler. I continued walking as I kept thinking about what Mal is going to show me tomorrow.

...

I was almost at Gwen house to crash at for the night. Sometimes I wish I had parents to take care of me. And that would give me love, but then I would have never met Mal. I went up the steps and rang the door bell of the house. *Ding Dong*. Gwen opened the door.

"Hey buddy is it okay if I stay here for tonight again?"

Gwen signed I me, she was tired of me sleeping over everyday. But I have no where else to go, Gwen is like my sister that takes care of me when I never her the most, sadly she isn't.

"Fine, come in."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Gwen, you would not believe what I've been through today.

* * *

_**Okay, **I finally did chapter 2, Yahoo! **I will do chapter 3 while **_**_I'm in school. Hope u guys like it, I did my best._**


End file.
